Operation: Get A Date
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: SLASH WARNING! Vince has noticed how Sheamus is around Wade and develops an interesting way to push the two together on a remote island, with Randy, John and Chris as well as other interesting challenges along the way. Vince will find it all very entertaining, will Sheamus ever make his intentions known or will continue to pine from afar?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I'm Miss Nightshadow and this is my first venture into this fandom.

Warning! This is a slash fiction boy x boy, if you do not like please go not further.

This is written at the insistence of my younger sibling.

Disclaimer: I mean no offence to relevant parties, this does not mean the actual 'characters' are like this. This is fiction and therefore not depicting real life (unless there are some pretty big secrets in really big closets). I make no money off this. I own the plot and any characters I create in it.

Pairing: Sheamus X Wade.

Anyway for those still here enjoy...

Operation: Get A Date Chapter 1

Vince McMahon sat in his office full of white walls, sleek black lines and posters of some of the more interesting wrestlers. Wade Barrett had caused quite a storm on many levels and Shea mus had been hit pretty damn hard.

Wade however was either still clueless about his effect on the others or ignored it. Now Vince knew the young man he knew he was just clueless about these things and even hard line flirters never got a rise out of him. The Brit was work, work, work and no play. The young Irish lad had shown a definite improvement in his work when Wade was around to be impressed. So far Wade treated him the same as everyone else which made Sheamus work harder.

'Must be the height thing,' Vince considered tapping his i-Pad, 'perhaps a place where they can be totally together without having to deal with work and I won't have to deal with the medical bills Sheamus keeps leaving the other side with. A vacation might just be what is in order.'

(Scene Change)

Wade could not figure out what was more annoying being in the intense Miami humidity or the Miami sun. Back home the humidity could be just as unbearable, pressing down on you as the heavy rain filled clouds pressed down the air. The sun just amplified everything against the tarmac of the private airport. How Sheamus walked around with that sweater on was beyond him.

"So what do ya think the ol' man is up to this time?" Sheamus asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"Steady on. Didn't your Ma tell you beware freebies?"

"It looks to me that you have issues with trust. The ol' man is just rewarding us for all our hard work."

Wade shook his head. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that this is a set up."

"Ah the spidey-sense is tingling. Never mind tha' ya should just enjoy yerself for once. Not everythin' come wi' strings attached. On to other thin's why is your case only half the size o'mine?"

Wade looked down at the tow-a-long suitcases. They did look like little and large, the bigger belonging to the smaller of the two of them. "How much of that's whiskey and Irish cream?"

"Are you accusin' me of being a shameless drunk Mr Barrett?"

"An Irishman without his favoured tipple is like Wimbledon without strawberries cream." Wade commented eyeing the small plane with no small ammount of caution. "Why do they always look so damn fragile?"

"It's a sturdy as any fine vessel to come out of Belfast's ship yards." The red head grinned.

"You still suffer with selective memory." Wade sighed.

"What selective memory?"

"The Titanic sailed out of Belfast's ship yards."

"There are exceptions t' every rule ya know. Hang on what the feck are they doin' on our plane?" Sheamus' mood took a turn for the worse.

Wade blinked, he had expected there would be others. He did not expect Randy, John and Chris. Those three plus Sheamus in any crampt place is a recipe for disaster and Vince McMahon wanted him to go in that crampt little plane with them for four to seven hours before they find themselves at an unknown destination?

"Come on! We're waiting on you!" Chris gestured frantically whilst keeping himself between Randy and the exit. John seemed to be trying to calm the 'apex-predator' or at least convince him not to go for Sheamus' throat. Considering what happened the last time Randy and Sheamus met he doubted even Army boy could do that by himself.

"That Bastard!" Sheamus' eyes blazed. "Of all the people he had to-"

"See what I mean about freebies?" Wade stepped in front of him and stayed in front of him even when they got to the door. Chris was fading fast and the closer the two got to each other the worse they became. "Gents what seems to be the problem?"

"You brought the problem with you!" Randy growled slipping into his 'Hunt' mode.

"The problem'll be gone soon as that thing is off the plane." Sheamus tried to barge passed.

Wade blocked him. "Look Randy," he waited for the predator's gaze to shift towards him before continuing, "I'll keep him by me and out of your way until we get to wherever we're going. John you mind sticking with Randy?"

"Nope." John agreed as Randy let him pull him back from the door. "It's good to have you with us Wade. You're always calm underfire."

"It's a gift." Wade put his hand against Chris' shoulder the blond looked fit to fall over. "You alright?"

"Better now. Come on the pilot's getting antsy." Chris part tumbled into the plane. "You guys heard where Vince is sending us?"

"He said somewhere nice with a beach." Wade ducked under the door. "God this ain't no Tardis is it?"

"Do I have to breathe the very same air as that prick?" Sheamus asked looking every part the reluctant puppy.

"Randy's asking himself the same thing now come on. I don't do well in these flying washing machines."

Sheamus did not look at Randy as he shuffled into his seat. "You think the ol' man would a' got a bigger plane."

Wade wanted to say, you think he wouldn't put you and Randy on the same plane, but went for. "I don't know but I've heard the size of the plane is comparable to the width of the runway."

Sheamus reached into the pocket of his suit case pulling out a tiny bottle of whiskey. "Here. You really don't like these little planes do you?"

Wade uncapped it and saluted the Irishman. "Ta much."

Draining the tiny bottle in one go Wade let out a sigh. It was going to be a long flight and Vince still did not think they needed to be told where they are going or why.

to be continued...

Next chapter: Reactions to the place they find themselves in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. Thank you for your support and thanks to my sibling who refuses to let me leave this story un-updated.

Usual disclaimer and there will be swearing.

Operation: Get A Date chapter 2

Thankfully the washing machine the pilot determinedly called an engine for his prop-plane held on until they were safely on the ground in a place that could only be described as a less than legal mostly desperate measure runway left over from world war two. Twisted palm trees lined either side of the runway like drunken limbo dancers and not a single building to be seen as far as the eye can see.

Wade managed to get Sheamus off the plane without being attacked by Randy. John had done a stellar job keeping him calm, they had watched the first few episodes of Harper's Island. There was no doubt in his mind that the self-professed predator may be looking for hints and tips. Chris was still talking to the pilot though talking may not be the best way to describe it, shouting at each other is a little closer to the truth.

John stood by Wade looking back into the plane. "What do you think's up?"

"Chris' blood pressure."

"Beside that. Did you get any hints in your phone call last night?"

Wade shook his head. "Nothing, just get to that plane and await instructions. All as clear as mud."

"If I were a betting man, I'd go with publicity stunt or some reality tv shit."

"Now you say that this is very 'I'm a celebrity-ish'." Wade chuckled at John's slightly blank look he decided to explain. "Celebrities sent into the Australian jungle to a camp where they have to deal with each other for two weeks and complete tasks to eat better."

"Oh... Yeah that does sit with Vince's way of doing things." John agreed gesturing for Randy to come over. The dark haired man had tried to circle around them to where Wade had parked Sheamus with the luggage. "Hey what do you think's going on?"

Randy shrugged stalking passed them to the open plane. "Finding out."

"He is a man of few words." John sighed. "It's like pulling wisdom teeth getting a decent sentence out of that guy."

Wade did not comment, he wasn't as blind to the world as people tend to think he is so he changed the subject. "We haven't been given camping gear and there are no cars so wherever we're going then it must be within walking distance. I didn't get a chance to look at the terrain did you?"

"Yeah, forrest's over that way." John gestured to the right. "If I recall there are some cliffs and gnarly looking gorges following the runway, the opposite way is the beach and there's rocks and other such things there. Great place to train assuming we have enough bug repellent for Chris. Actually since we're here I have a question."

"Fire away."

"What the heck happened between Randy and Sheamus?"

"I haven't a clue. I have never seen them fight this way before. Normally all this aggro is kept in the ring."

For a moment John's smile twisted sadly then was hidden away. "I guess it must be between them then."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you know I just thought... Never mind. It's nothing."

Wade was about to say if it's bothering you talk, but was up-staged by Chris being launched out of the plane. He landed on his back clutching a plastic covered map as if his life depended on it. Randy calmly strode out of the plane with a grin on his face. Upon closing the door he sent the pilot a cocky salute reached down for Chris' ankle he dragged the man out of the turning plane's way. Chris' reaction was drowned by the engine's whine and off it went leaving its former five passengers stranded on a nameless island.

Sheamus ran over to John and Wade sniggering. "Well lads, what do we make o' this turn of events?"

The two just shot him a look of absolute disbelief. Randy continued to drag Chris right to the pair's feet. Sputtering Chris lifted the paper towards Wade who frowned. He had thought it was just paper. Now he could see the grids and different colours that made a map. A compass sat in the top right corner telling them which way north is and weighing the map down so it did not fly away in strong wind. Not so comforting in the Caribbean with the hurricanes that blow through here.

"Oh hell no!" John gasped reading the marks on the map as fast as Wade.

"Sod's law strikes again." Wade shook his head. "Shoulda kept my mouth shut."

Sheamus put his hands on Wade's shoulders hoisting himself up. "Alrighty! We're off on a' adventure!"

"Might be fun." Randy agreed using his best shark smile. "Chris. Up. Now."

Chris just stared up at the group. "No disrespecting your leader."

"Leader?" The four asked together all in the same dubious tone.

"Yes. Leader. My name's at the top. John is second in command and so."

Wade checked his friend's logic. "Chris this has been done alphabetically."

Chris jumped to his feet gesturing majestically. "So it was written, so it shall be!"

"We should go anti-bettically to be sure to be safe." Sheamus pointed out. "No offence Chris but we cannae have a leader who lets wild animals drag him across the floor."

For a long moment no one could fault that logic until inspiration hit Wade, being tallest does have advantages.

"Whoever is leader will have to deal with any screw-ups and probably get a good chewing from Vince when we get back."

Sheamus dropped the corner of the map he was holding. "I get chewed plenty already."

"No thank you." John stepped back. "I'll pull my weight but I won't be held responsible for tactics."

"I'll lead." Randy offered.

Wade and John shared a look before turning to the potential leader.

"No offence Randy but leader's are required to talk and deal with everyone equally." Wade stated treading on Sheamus' foot.

"I will. Once the dead meat's gone."

"Randy, this isn't Survivor or Harper's Island." John reminded him.

"See! I was born to lead you all to safety." Chris took the map back. "We just have to get to 'X' right. So we follow the map that way." He pointed towards the direction of the beach.

Wade snatched the map back, turned it up the right way and gave it back to their 'Leader'.

"See it makes more sense already. Now we go that way to the forbidden gorge."

"You're naming stuff?" John fought the urge to slap his forehead.

"I wanna name stuff too!" Sheamus pouted.

"Lame." Randy snorted.

"Lead the way Chris our fate is in your capable hands."

"You're right Wade. Let's see I have an oversized leprecauhn, army boy, giraffe and a psycho-killer to work with. Wade since you can see a lot I here by promote you to Map-Man. Army Boy is my second in command and you two are mere minions who will carry the luggage."

Wade could stop the curt remark escaping his lips. "You're a natural Chris you really are."

to be continued...


End file.
